Cupid
by shouternmix
Summary: {Mereka bilang, ia adalah seorang cupid. Malaikat pemanah hati manusia, sang penebar benih-benih cinta. Ia adalah manusia baru, dan ingatannya berkunci pada Jongin, sementara jalan keluarnya ada pada seorang pemuda bermata sebulat peri.} [ChanBaek–TwoShoot]


**CUPID**

By **GangstaSketch**

**Genre** : Romance, Angst

**Cast **: Chanyeol & Baekhyun

**Length** : Twoshoot

Rated : T

**A/N** : Don't copy/co-pas/re-publish, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.

{Mereka bilang, ia adalah seorang cupid. Malaikat pemanah hati manusia, sang penebar benih-benih cinta. Ia adalah manusia baru, dan ingatannya berkunci pada Jongin, sementara jalan keluarnya ada pada seorang pemuda bermata sebulat peri.}

.

.

.

Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan pegal, terutama di bagian punggung. Pupil bergerak menyesuaikan serbuan cahaya yang datang tanpa peringatan. Leherpun mengeluarkan bunyi berkeretak ketika ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"_Hyung_!"

Terjangan menerpa tubuhnya secepat ia berkedip kemudian penglihatannya tertutup oleh surai _dirty_ _blonde_ yang menguarkan aroma maskulin. Leher terasa panas oleh hembusan tak teratur, geli karena gesekan surai halus yang bergerak, serta basah oleh sesuatu yang bukan berasal darinya.

Ketika sosok yang menerjangnya mundur, kepala terasa dihantam benda tumpul, pandangan mengabur dan semuanya perlahan menggelap. Pendengarannya masih berfungsi ketika teriakan-teriakan panik serta suara gaduh lain terdengar. Tubuh terguncang tak tentu, sementara sebuah suara menyerukan kalimat yang sama, yang ia dengar di dalam ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya, ruang dengan angin keputusasaan sebagai isinya. Suara penuh kepanikan yang berseru setengah putus asa;

"_Hyung_, _hyung, hyung_–"

Ia kembali kepada rengkuhan kegelapan.

.

Baekhyun tidak pernah ingat bagaimana ia melakukannya. Ia mulai menyadari 'keanehan' ini di hari kelima ia keluar dari rumah sakit, saat ia mendapati dua mahasiswa yang tengah duduk berseberangan di dalam café. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain berpikir bahwa dua orang tersebut akan terlihat _cute_ saat bersama. Dan boom! Pandangan kedua objeknya bertemu beberapa saat, sebelum rona samar muncul di pipi sang gadis. Si pemuda melempar sebuah gulungun kertas sembari memberi gestur 'kutunggu telponmu'.

Ia telah menguji coba pada sepasang lelaki dan wanita di taman kota(berakhir dengan dirinya yang mual akibat rayuan-rayuan sang lelaki), tetangganya yang selalu bertengkar(jendelanya tak bernoda tanah lagi atau bahkan pecah seperti dua hari setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit; memberi informasi keadaan sesungguhnya pada memori baru), dan dua ekor kucing jalanan(yang nampaknya lolos dari penampungan hewan liar). Tambahan, teriakan tetangganya yang selalu menganggu nyaris tak pernah terdengar kembali. Walaupun sesekali masih terdengar pecahan kaca dan makian, namun semua terdominasi oleh seruan malu-malu atau ungkapan-ungkapan manis di depan pintu, Baekhyun tidak menguping, ini kesalahan dinding apartemen yang tidak cukup tebal untuk meredam suara.

Dan kali ini, ia berniat menguji coba kembali, tanpa perencanaan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Semua berlalu secepat lesatan panah kala ia menunjuk secara acak ke tengah cafetaria, ketika Jongin dengan tampang minta dikasihani mengadu soal kejadian yang baru saja dideritanya; diputuskan di tengah pelajaran Mr. Uhm, dan Baekhyun memberi saran–setengah ejekan sebenarnya. "Cari yang lain, pacari, lalu pergi ke kelas Mr. Uhm lagi. Contohnya dia–"

Pemuda berperawakan mungil yang tengah tersenyum lebar di meja penuh laki-laki dengan tawa berisik–sepertinya kelompok mahasiswa _famous_ yang ia tidak ingat–menjadi sasaran telunjuk Baekhyun. Lelaki mungil tersebut menoleh kearah meja mereka, tepat saat itu juga mata yang tampak kelebihan ruang sklera tersebut bertumbuk dengan mata sayu Jongin.

Semuanya berlari kilat. Lelaki tersebut berjalan mendekati meja mereka dengan tampang datar,kemudian menggeser kursi di hadapan mereka dengan derit nyaring yang menyebabkan perpindahan atensi besar-besaran dari penjuru cafétaria. Hal selanjutnya adalah guncangan emosional bagi Baekhyun dan Jongin meski dalam penerimaan berbeda.

"Hai, aku Do Kyungsoo. Mahasiswa semester 2 _Architecture_. Aku harap kau datang ke Lotte World, pukul..tiga, ehm, _see you_?"

Jongin hanya menganga dengan bola mata nyaris keluar, sementara pemuda lebih tua di sampingnya masih terdiam berusaha mencerna detik-detik penuh kejutan yang lalu. Suara bisikan menjalar di sekitar mereka, dan Jongin–masih dengan tampang _shock_-nya–berbalik pada Baekhyun dengan gerakan mendramatisir. Pemuda yang lebih tua dapat merasakan guncangan hebat pada tubuh ringkih, pancaran bahagia milik Jongin menamparnya kembali pada realita. "Kau dengar itu _hyung_? Ini–_SPECTACULAR_! Popularitasku akan kembali!"

Baekhyun melirik punggung sempit pemuda yang baru saja membuat paru-parunya berhenti menyalurkan oksigen. Pandangannya beralih kepada Jongin, mendapati pemuda berkulit tan tersebut berusaha menetralkan deru nafas. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya ke pipi Jongin, lalu tanpa aba-aba menamparnya sekeras mungkin. "Argh! Apa maksudmu, sialan?"

"Hanya menguji coba jika ini bukan mimpi, bodoh."

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus berterimakasih pada Jongin atau mencincangnya kemudian membuang potongan tubuh tersebut ke tengah laut. Pemuda yang kini menduduki _hot topic_ dalam majalah mingguan universitas tersebut–karena berkencan dengan kingka Arsitektur, Do Kyungsoo, membuat dirinya berada dalam posisi membingungkan. Ia tidak tahu pasti apa yang telah Jongin katakan kepada para mahasiswa kelebihan hormon yang selalu mengejar-ngejarnya dua hari setelah gebrakan bersejarah, 'Ajakan Kencan Do Kyungsoo'.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kudengar kau dapat mencarikanku kekasih. Bagaimana jika kita coba? 20.000 won, kau setuju?"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada segerombolan laki-laki dengan pakaian bermerek, nampaknya salah satu gerombolan mahasiswa _chaebol_. Nafasnya menderu kasar, ia melupakan sejenak fakta bahwa ia tengah dikejar oleh sekelompok gadis yang untungnya tak terlihat lagi.

Ngomong-ngomong, apa dirinya termasuk dalam golongan mahasiswa _nerd_ dulu? Sehingga namanya baru dikenal akhir-akhir ini akibat celotehan tak bermutu Jongin untuk majalah mingguan? Atau mungkin dia hanya figuran dalam kisah gemerlap milik Jongin? Oh, dia baru tahu kalau Jongin termasuk dalam daftar _the-most-wanted-boy_ dalam poling majalah mingguan, kemarin.

Baekhyun menoleh sekilas, memastikan tak ada satupun gadis maniak yang masih mengejarnya. Ia meletakkan atensi kembali pada gerombolan pemuda di hadapannya, "Mencarikan kekasih? Aku?"

Pemuda yang memanggilnya mengangguk sehingga surai _bubble gum_ halusnya bergoyang lembut. Baekhyun menyeringai, membuat wajahnya tak beda jauh dengan Joker–itu persepsi Jongin–membiarkan hawa kurang mengenakan menyelinap. "_Well_, siapa namamu?"

"Oh Sehun, _International Relations_." Jawab sang pemuda, sedikit tidak nyaman dengan hawa misterius yang menguar dari sela-sela wangi parfum _strawberry_ milik Baekhyun. Kepala bersurai magenta mengangguk kecil sembari melirik ujung lorong. Telinganya menangkap gema samar langkah kaki.

"Aku tunggu dua puluh ribu won milikku. 'Calon'-mu sebentar lagi muncul di ujung lorong."

Baekhyun mengerling pada ujung lorong sebelum beranjak. Meninggalkan beberapa pasang mata yang menjulur ke arah ujung lorong yang dimaksud. Tak lama kemudian, debam dan teriakan heboh terdengar samar beberapa meter di belakangnya. Senyum tipis menghias wajah bak porselen milik Baekhyun. _Well_, satu lagi korbannya.

.

"_Hyung_, aku tak percaya Oh-sialan-Sehun itu menggeserku!" nada kesal bercampur panik terdengar dari Jongin minggu berikutnya, tepat 2 minggu setelah ajakan kencan Kyungsoo dan 10 hari setelah keresmian hubungan mereka. Baekhyun melirik Jongin dalam _mode over-act_ yang masih menunjuk majalah mingguan penuh kegusaran. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengerti apa yang membuat Jongin kesal dengan foto Oh Sehun dalam pakaian semi formal dan judul hijau keabu-abuan besar-besar dari majalah yang mengatakan;

'THE MOST WANTED BOY BERTEKUK LUTUT?'

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuat artikel ini terlihat salah, kecuali judulnya yang diwarnai hijau menjijikan sewarna lendir itu." Jongin mengerang frustasi–mungkin Baekhyun dapat bertanya tentang pribadi Jongin pada Yixing, mahasiswa fakultas psikologi yang kabarnya keturunan cenayang, nanti. Ngomong-ngomong, dia belum bertanya apakah dia termasuk mahasiswa ternama disini–

"Dia menggeserku dari berita utama, _hyung_! Kim Jongin tidak pernah tergeser sebelum tiga–"

"Uhm, apa kita termasuk mahasiswa populer disini? Kau tahu, aku tidak mengingat–" Baekhyun mengatupkan bibir ketika Jongin dengan kasar mengusap wajahnya, nampak melewati ambang batas kegusaran. Pemuda lebih tua diantara mereka menggeser sedikit tubuhnya, menjauh sedikit demi sedikit dari Jongin. Memberi ruang diantara mereka sebagai antisipasi jika pemuda berkulit _tan_ tersebut menjungkir balikkan meja–hanya tebakan saja.

Keheningan berlarut dalam detik-detik yang merangkak lambat, hingga terpecah oleh suara lelah Jongin. "_Okay_, dengar baik-baik. Kau adalah mahasiswa IT, semester 3, seperti yang sudah kuberitahukan sebelumnya. Dan kau, termasuk dalam jajaran mahasiswa cerdas disini, tentunya dibawah Kyungsoo, dan Joonmyeon. _So, you're famous because your brain_, berbeda denganku."

Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk kecil, masih merasakan sisa hawa mencekik dari Jongin. "Ditambah sekarang dengan kemampuan anehmu, kurasa."

"Maksudmu soal membuat orang-orang tersebut mendapat 'pelabuhan'-nya?" Baekhyun menyeruput jus alpukatnya tanpa menoleh pada Jongin, karena ia dapat merasakan anggukan dari pemuda yang lebih muda. "Soal itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang aku ingat tidak lebih dari film dokumenter yang bergerak kilat. Berlalu begitu saja."

"Yeah, mungkin jika aku percaya pada buku dongeng pengantar tidurmu yang menumpuk di gudang itu–sumpah,aku hanya mengintip sedikit, _hyung_!–aku akan percaya jika kau adalah..cukid?cufid?cu–"

"Cupid." Sela Baekhyun sembari menampik tangan Jongin yang terjulur pada kentang gorengnya, membuat pemuda lainnya meringis kecil. "Yeah, mungkin kau bisa memanggilku seperti i–"

"_Excuse me_, Byun Baekhyun? Aku Jung Sooyeon dari majalah mingguan kampus, bisakah aku mewawancaraimu untuk beberapa pertanyaan? Tidak akan lama, aku berjanji." Baekhyun mengerling Jongin sekilas sebelum menerima ajakan gadis dengan rambut semi pirang tersebut. Sementara Jongin meraup kentang goreng Baekhyun sembari membuka kembali majalah mingguan yang ia dapat(meminta dengan kedipan dan _smirk_) dari seorang senior di koridor tadi.

.

Baekhyun melalui harinya-harinya dengan hadangan di tengah lorong atau koridor-koridor dekat lapangan. Semuanya berjalan lebih cepat dibanding kereta ter-_express_ menuju Daegu. Munafik jika ia berkata ia tidak menyukai apa yang berjalan akhir-akhir ini, namun diantara kesenangan pasti terselip keenganan, bukan? Popularitasnya menanjak drastis setelah majalah mingguan terbit dengan berita utama;

'BYUN BAEKHYUN: LAHIRNYA SANG CUPID'

Sedikit menjijikan, ia akui itu. Untung saja judulnya bukan bewarna lendir seperti edisi minggu lalu yang menjadi fokus utamanya ketika ia pertama kali membaca artikel Sehun. _Well_, ia menyampaikan kritikan tersebut sesaat sebelum Sooyeon mengakhiri wawancaranya. Gadis yang cukup baik, asalkan ia tidak tergabung dalam _paparazzi wannabe_.

Semenjak itu, kehidupan tak tentu arahnya sedikit berwarna akibat terus menerus datangnya permohonan untuk sekedar mencari saran atau permintaan untuk menunjukkan 'orang spesial' seperti yang Sehun jabarkan pada sesi wawancaranya pada edisi minggu lalu–ia hanya membaca sedikit, sungguh.

Contohnya saja Yifan yang berhasil mendapatkan hati mahasiswa percontohan dari Melbourne tanpa gangguan berarti, setelah meminta Baekhyun memberinya sedikit 'pencerahan'. Cerita lain memang berjalan tak semulus kisah Yifan namun puncak dari kisah merekapun tak kalah menyenangkan, seperti Yixing yang berhasil mendapatkan Joonmyeon sang kingka _Management_ super angkuh melalui cara-cara _extreme_-nya, apakah menyerobot di tengah-tengah pidato ketua yayasan universitas dapat dikatakan hal _extreme_?

Meskipun beberapa kasus menuntut Baekhyun untuk menolak permintaan secara halus. Perasaan apapun tidak dapat dipaksakan, bukan? Karena itu, jika ia menemukan permintaan 'tidak seharusnya' ia terpaksa menolak dengan halus tanpa mengatakan alasan spesifik. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu darimana ia dapat menilai setiap pengajuan yang disodorkan padanya, ia hanya mendengar atau sesuatu di kepalanya berbicara–ia tidak tahu, lebih tepatnya tidak mengerti. Seolah semua telah diatur, ia hanya dapat menjalankan apa yang telah digariskan tanpa bisa mengendalikan–

"_Hyung_, bisakah kita ke perpustakaan?" suara Jongin membuyarkan lamunan yang sempat terbangun. Surai magenta Baekhyun mengayun ringan ketika ia menolehkan kepala, menatap Jongin dengan alis terangkat. Walaupun ingatannya terkikis, namun ia dapat menilai bahwa Jongin bukanlah tipe mahasiswa gemar mengurung diri di perpustakaan.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

"Aku baru saja ingat kalau aku membutuhkan beberapa referensi untuk tugasku." Jelasnya menyadari tatapan curiga Baekhyun. Yang lebih tua hanya mengangguk, menuruti kemauan Jongin walau tetap mempertahankan tatapan curiganya.

Jongin menarik Baekhyun memutar arah menuju perpustakaan. Baekhyun dapat merasakan gerakan sedikit terburu-buru dan sepercik raut panik dari wajah Jongin. Ia yakin ini bukan sekedar perasaannya, namun Jongin benar-benar panik pada sesuatu dan itu tidak mungkin menyangkut alibi-referensi-tugas. Pemuda kelewat kurang ajar itu jelas bukan mahasiswa teladan yang akan panik karena belum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Lalu apa yang membuatnya panik? Jongin tidak mungkin ketakutan melihat sosok–pria atau wanita?–di ujung lorong tadi, bukan? Lagipula ini tengah hari, dan tak mungkin ada hantu berkeliarankan? Kecuali mitos bahwa hantu yang berkeliaran tengah hari adalah kiriman langsung dari neraka terdalam.

Mereka melewati cafetaria yang masih ramai oleh dentingan alat makan, Jongin menoleh sedikit hingga hidung tak lebih mancung dari milik Baekhyun tampak mencuat. Baekhyun jelas menangkap sirat khawatir dari tampang sedikit pucat Jongin(ia baru menyadarinya, serius).

"_Hyung_, kau tahu aku hanya mempunyai dirimu, bukan?"

"Kau masih bertanya? Bahkan kau mengucapkan itu berulang kali dimana aku baru saja sadar pasca operasi." Jongin menggigit bibirnya ragu, menahan cengkeramannya pada pergelangan Baekhyun seakan jika ia melepasnya pemuda lebih pendek akan menghilang. Baekhyun masih menilik Jongin, menerka apa yang membuat adik tersayangnya itu tampak gelisah. Setahunya, Jongin tidak memiliki riwayat phobia hantu atau deretan penyakit mematikan. Pikirannya mulai melantur di celah-celah keraguan Jongin yang masih menatapnya cemas dengan bola mata bergerak gelisah.

"Aku hanya..ragu–? Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku bukan, _hyung_?" Jongin menekan pergelangan Baekhyun lebih kuat sehingga pemuda lebih mungil meringis tertahan, membatalkan niat untuk menyela. "Berjanjilah, _hyung_."

"Ada apa denganmu?" sahut Baekhyun diantara tak kuasa menekan rasa penasarannya dan sakit pada tekanan di cengkeraman sang adik. Jongin mengendurkan cengkeramannya menyadari nada Baekhyun. Pemuda mungil menangkap secara jelas jejak khawatir dari suara setengah merengek, ia menghentikan langkah mereka disertai ringisan, "Kau tidak berbuat sesuatu yang menyangkut hidup-mati, bukan? Aku 'pun tidak mempunyai apapun kecuali kau dan sepotong ingatan, jika aku meninggalkanmu, aku harus bagaimana? Orang tua kita–"

"Kau mau berjanjikan?"

"Tentu saja, Jongin. Berhentilah bersikap seolah kau akan mati."

.

Seingatnya ia hanya sekali melewati lorong ini. Lorong sepi yang disebabkan desas-desus sering dilewati hantu wanita tanpa kepala, ia tidak–_okay_, sedikit mewanti tentang rumor hantu tersebut. Dia bukan penakut, lebih tepatnya tidak ingin mengakui bahwa ia penakut.

Suara ketukan sol bergema di lorong tersebut, tampak berat dan dalam. Baekhyun mengenyahkan asumsi diluar logikanya bahwa hantu menggunakan sepatu. Kaki terbalut jeans robek-robek di bagian lututnya melangkah sedikit cepat, takut-takut jika pundaknya ditahan jari-jari tanpa kuku berbekas simbahan darah, bahkan ia melupakan fakta bahwa saat ini tengah hari.

Derap langkah di belakangnya berhenti, dan entah mengapa kakinya'pun ikut terpaku. Baekhyun menggerakkannya sedikit, hendak berjalan kembali, namun sebuah dorongan lain memberinya pilihan untuk menengok ke belakang. Hembusan nafas kasar, mengimbangi keheningan yang terajut. Baekhyun menggerakkan kepala, membiarkan kelopaknya merapat kemudian menyisakan garis tipis untuk melihat.

Baekhyun merasakan nafasnya tersangkut di pangkal tenggorokkan. Bukan hantu tanpa kepala, atau lengan melayang dengan darah yang menetes yang ia dapat. Melainkan tatapan tersentak yang dilempar sesosok pemuda dalam balutan kaus keluaran Prada. Pemuda tersebut beberapa inci lebih tinggi tampaknya dan rambutnya sewarna kelopak _red rose_. Alisnya tegas dengan mata sebulat peri, bibir tebal terkesan menggodanya, guratan angkuh terlukis pada garis-garis wajah. Baekhyun tidak ingat pernah mengenalnya ataupun Jongin pernah mengenalkannya. Pemuda tersebut menatapnya tak fokus seolah menatap puluhan bayangan.

Detik demi detik berlalu bahkan Baekhyun bersumpah dapat mendengar dengung obrolan dari cafétaria yang berjarak 2 kilometer dari tempatnya. Ia merasakan kepalanya seperti berputar dalam komidi putar diiringi rasa mual yang tiba-tiba mendera. Ia tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia dapat merasakan rasa familiar yang ia raba dalam kabut. Rasa hangat seolah menguar alami sebagai bentuk lain dari reaksi tubuh.

"Uhm–hai?" Pemuda yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya berdeham, menetralisir raut terkejutnya sebelum memasang wajah datar. Baekhyun masih setia berdiri disana, tanpa berniat mundur atau mendekati pemuda yang nyatanya kini melempar tatapan menilai pada Baekhyun. "Apa kita pernah bertemu?"

"Apa aku pernah bertemu denganmu?" tanya balik sosok tersebut dalam nada datar, seolah tak berminat melanjutkan percakapan. Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, merasa bingung dengan sosok di hadapannya. Setidaknya ia tidak menemui hantu tanpa kepala. Ia memilih berbalik, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kelas selanjutnya. Mencoba mengabaikan hawa dingin dan tajam yang membelai dari belakang. Di persimpangan lorong ia mengerling ke belakang, memastikan sosok tersebutlah pelaku dari menguarnya hawa dingin dan tajam–

–tidak ada siapapun.

.

Jongin semakin jarang menemaninya, tak jarang mereka bertemu kala adik 'tersayang'-nya tersebut tengah melahap bibir ranum Do Kyungsoo. Jika begitu, Jongin akan melepas tautannya, tersenyum tanpa dosa pada Baekhyun sementara Kyungsoo akan membungkuk minta maaf dengan kaki menginjak ruas-ruas jari kaki Jongin tanpa perasaan. Dan Baekhyun hanya memberi senyuman menggoda pada Kyungsoo sebelum melenggang pergi.

Ia tidak ingat mempunyai teman selain Jongdae dan Minseok(walau menurut Jongin ia termasuk dalam mahasiswa cukup dikenal sebelumnya), dan ia 'pun tak pernah bertanya pada Jongin. Alasannya karena ia tidak ingin mendengar fakta yang mungkin mengacu pada kemalangannya hidup tanpa teman(namun sekali lagi, menurut Jongin ia adalah mahasiswa yang cukup dikenal sebelumnya), terdengar mendramatisir memang. Entah karena memang ia tidak cukup pandai bergaul atau para mahasiswa itu yang seolah menciptakan jarak dengannya setiap ia berusaha berbincang lebih dekat.

Menurut Jongdae, dirinya dulu adalah pribadi menyenangkan namun cenderung _anti-social_. Mungkin saja, karena sampai sekarang'pun ia tidak pernah benar-benar mempercayai orang lain selain ketiga orang tersebut.

Itu sebabnya, sampai saat ini Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengetahui perihal sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu sempat ia temui. Minseok dan Jongdae hanya mengangkat bahu ketika ia menjabarkan ciri-ciri pemuda yang ditemuinya, namun Minseok mengusulkan untuk membantunya bersama Jongdae–dengan tusukan siku di tulang rusuk serta ringisan Jongdae.

Mereka memang membantunya, namun sama sekali tidak mendapat hasil signifikan, atau lebih tepatnya mereka tidak berbuat apapun kecuali membantu Baekhyun menyusuri sekeliling cafétaria dengan pandangan bosan. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya apa mereka memang temannya atau tidak.

Ia yakin sekali bahwa sosok tersebut bukanlah hantu pendatang baru yang seenak jidat berkeliaran di tengah hari. Ia merasa familiar, bukan familiar seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat. Lebih kepada sesuatu yang ia perhatikan lama. Tapi mengapa sosok tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi bahwa mereka saling mengenal? Apa memang mereka tidak pernah mengenal? Atau mungkin hanya dirinya saja yang mengenal pemuda itu? Tidak mungkin dia adalah _secret admirer_ pemuda itu, bukan?

"Berhentilah mencari sesuatu yang semu." Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu mengerling tajam pada Minseok yang tengah melahap _double jumbo burger _tanpa terusik sedikitpun oleh lirikan tajamnya. Jongdae terkekeh pelan, lalu menepuk main-main pundak Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu? Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Lupakan saja hantu tersesat itu dan ikut dengan kami bersenang-senang." Baekhyun mengalihkan atensinya pada Jongdae dengan keryitan dalam, sedangkan sarapannya terasa terkocok di dalam perut. "Aku akan ikut jika yang kalian maksud bukan _bar_ penuh orang tanpa akal sehat."

"Kau tidak pernah menolak dulu, _dude_." Goda Jongdae dengan alis bergoyang jenaka. Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah dirinya yang dahulu tengah mabuk ketika membiarkan pemuda dengan bentuk bibir kembaran Joker tersebut menjadi sahabatnya.

"Ugh, anggap saja itu bukan diriku."

Sepersekian detik berikutnya tawa Jongdae serta Minseok meledak di meja mereka sementara Baekhyun memakan kentang gorengnya tak berniat menghentikan dua orang yang faktanya selalu mengganggu tersebut. Maniknya beralih pada pintu cafetaria yang terus menampilkan hiruk pikuk mahasiswa berwajah kelaparan atau puas karena berhasil mengisi perut, bahkan ia mulai berimajinasi bahwa ia melihat surai _red rose_ milik hantu tersesat–_what_?

Baekhyun menggeser tubuhnya untuk melihat secara jelas, memastikan bahwa sosok yang dicarinya bukan sekedar imajiner semata. Jemarinya menarik kaus Jongdae, tanpa menolehkan kepala dari punggung yang tengah membelakangi mereka. "Jongdae aku–"

"_Hyung_! Aku mendapatkan tiket konser Bruno Mars!"

Baekhyun refleks menolehkan kepalanya pada asal suara yang tak lain berasal dari Jongin. Pemuda tertampan kedua–menurut majalah mingguan–di universitas tersebut mengacungkan dua kertas dengan sirat bangga pada Baekhyun seakan ia baru saja mendapat pundi-pundi lotre.

Sang kakak hanya menghela nafas, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada pintu cafétaria. Seingatnya hantu tersesat itu masih berdiri disana beberapa detik lalu. Matanya menyusuri penjuru cafetaria, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang nampak seperti sosok 'hantu tersesat'. "Hoi, _hyung_, kau sedang mencari apa?"

"Aku melihatnya. Aku melihat hantu bersurai _red rose _itu tadi, sungguh."

Baekhyun yakin ia melihatnya. Pemuda yang selalu Jongdae sebut sebagai hantu tersesat. Dia tidak berhalusinasi ataupun sosok tersebut adalah kerabat fatamorgana, ia yakin sekali. Bisakah ia menyeret pemuda itu agar semua tahu bahwa ia tidak mengigau?

.

Keras kepala Baekhyun memang tidak pernah berubah sesudah atau sebelum ia hilang ingatan. Jongin berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun bahwa orang yang dicarinya selama ini hanya imajinasi belaka, bukan suatu wujud yang solid. Baekhyun menentang keras dugaan Jongin karena ia bukan anak lima tahun yang mempunyai teman khayalan. Jongdae dan Minseok 'pun sama saja, entah apa yang Jongin katakan pada mereka, namun Baekhyun tidak berusaha mencoba berpikiran negatif.

Baekhyun merasa ia hidup dalam kegelapan. Ia meraba dalam gelap dan menemukan bahwa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu entah apa. Ia yakin, namun bukan berarti ia akan menuding sang adik tanpa bukti yang jelas. Untuk sementara ia hanya mengunci mulutnya, mengais puing-puing ingatan yang sebelumnya terpecah belah.

Jongin telah meletakkan sangkar berduri di sekeliling tebaran puing ingatan sementara puing terbesarnya telah dilempar tanpa tujuan. Bahkan ketika Baekhyun bertanya;

"Apa aku memiliki kekasih sebelumnya?"

Jongin hanya terkekeh dengan kepala menggeleng pelan. Ia tidak pernah menjawab, membiarkan Baekhyun menarik kesimpulan sendiri arti dibalik kekehan dan gelengan. Bodohnya, ia baru sadar bahwa kedua reaksi tersebut bertolak belakang. Atau ketika ia bertanya;

"Apa aku pernah mengatakan siapa yang kusukai?"

Maka Jongin akan menjawab;

"Apa kau pernah mempercayaiku untuk setiap rahasiamu?"

Baekhyun sedikit meringis mengingat jawaban Jongin yang seolah menyindirnya. Ia tahu Jongin tidak berniat menyindir, karena apa yang dikatakannya mungkin adalah kenyataan yang harus ia terima sebagai tindakan dalam ingatan lama. Dari sekian banyak yang Baekhyun tanyakan pada Jongin, adik kecilnya tersebut tidak pernah menjawab secara serius topik seputar 'perasaan'.

Yang jelas, Jongin bukanlah pembohong ulung, karena wajah masa bodohnya bahkan tak bertahan lebih dari 2 bulan di hadapan Baekhyun. Sang pemuda mungil dapat membongkarnya dalam kurun waktu cukup lambat, namun menunjukkan kemajuan pesat pada kinerja otaknya. Masalahnya adalah, apa yang disembunyikan Jongin?

.

Pertemuan kedua mereka terjadi di pojok perpustakaan universitas yang memisahkan gedung fakultas IT dengan Hubungan Internasional. Baekhyun meletakkan beberapa buku atas permintaan petugas perpustakaan ketika ia mendapati tatapan mengintimidasi dari sepasang mata pingpong. Ia masih ingat dengan sepatu Converse cokelat serta telinga yang menjulur keluar seperti Dobby–peri rumah pada cerita Harry Potter.

Baekhyun tidak mengalihkan ataupun mencoba menutup mata, sebagai antisipasi jika benar dugaan sahabat-sahabatnya bahwa pemuda di hadapannya adalah hantu. Namun tak satupun tanda-tanda bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah hantu. Hantu tidak mungkin memakai sepatu dan menginjak lantai, atau berbau seperti parfum keluaran Inggris, bukan?

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghalangi jalan." Baekhyun tersentak, tak mengira bahwa sang pemuda jangkung akan membuka suara terlebih dahulu. Namun anehnya, perasaan hangat menjalar ke seluruh neuron tubuhnya.

Dengan kepanikan terpampang jelas, pemuda mungil memaksa pita suaranya mengeluarkan jawaban bergetar, "A-aku? Haha, aku kebetulan ingin mengembalikan–buku? Uhm, _yeah_–?"

Baekhyun melewati sang pemuda-hantu-tersesat dengan pelipis banjir keringat serta persendian serasa beku. Netranya bergulir gelisah mencari _section_ yang sesuai dengan buku pada genggaman. Ia berbalik secara canggung, sekilas tersenyum kikuk pada pemuda jangkung tersebut. Bahkan ia berusaha keras menghiraukan letupan asing yang muncul ketika bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Siapa kau?"

"_P-pardon_?"

Sosok tersebut meletakkan bukunya keatas meja penuh tumpukan buku yang tampaknya belum sempat dikembalikan ke dalam rak. Membiarkan pemuda lebih pendek tenggelam dalam keambiguan dalam lontaran kata dari pemuda asing namun familiar itu.

"Kau, siapa?" ia menarik Baekhyun kembali dari lanturan. Keryitan dalam muncul di tengah dahi sebagai reaksi spontan. Apa kepopularitasannya tak mengenai pemuda ini? Nama dan fotonya menjadi perbincangan sepanjang minggu dan telah meluncur dari setiap lidah. Baekhyun, membetulkan genggamannya dengan wajah ragu,

"Aku? Aku–b-bukan siapa-siapa."

Pemuda jangkung tak mengubah raut mimik datarnya. Terlampau datar hingga kepergiannya tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun memuaskan hasrat penasaran dari puluhan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Pemuda tersebut bahkan tak memperkenalkan diri sebagaimana formalitas pada umumnya. Satu yang pasti, pemuda itu bukanlah hantu tersesat seperti asumsi Jongdae.

.

Baekhyun menemukan dirinya telah terbiasa dengan teriakan pada lorong-lorong padat, permintaan di tengah pengajaran dosen _killer_, pekikan bahagia atau rona malu-malu, dan terakhir, sebungkus cokelat Swiss atau _brand_ terkenal lainnya serta amplop berisi beberapa lembar won. Ia menikmati rutinitas 'cupid'-nya di sela-sela singkatnya waktu untuk menyelesaikan tugas.

Intensitas bertemu dengan Jongin semakin berkurang akibat dari jadwal mereka yang nyaris selalu berselingan, ia sedikit menyesal kenapa ia(pada ingatan lama) ingin tinggal di apartemen sendiri bukannya bersama Jongin. Hal yang sama berlaku pula dengan Jongdae maupun Minseok. Terkadang Minseok akan merelakan waktu bersantainya di rumah untuk sekedar menemani Baekhyun mengobrol. Pemuda dengan pipi gembul itu akan duduk manis dengan beberapa _snack_ sembari mendengar kicauan pemuda yang lebih muda.

Minseok tak pernah berpikir bahwa Baekhyun bisa menghadapi kehidupan tanpa memori lama diiringi tatapan penuh jejak keprihatinan dari seluruh universitas. Berkali-kali ia mengawasinya dari jauh, mencoba membuat pemuda yang ia anggap sebagai adiknya itu untuk tidak bergantung pada siapapun. Tak jarang ia menangkap beberapa ejekan yang ditujukan pada sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun yang lama adalah pemuda _introvert_ dengan kecerdasan yang dapat diacungi jempol. Hanya lingkaran kecilnya yang mengetahui pribadi terselubungnya, pribadi menyenangkan dengan gunungan lelucon mengundang tawa.

Jujur, ia lebih menyukai pribadi Baekhyun saat ini; terbuka dan luwes, namun merasa terasing disisi lain. Entah perasaan saja atau memang fakta, pribadi Baekhyun terasa berbanding terbalik. Jika pribadi yang dulu adalah introvert diluar lucu di dalam, maka sekarang adalah kebalikannya. "Baekhyun,"

"Ya?"

"Apa kau merasakan sesuatu dalam dirimu?" Baekhyun mengeryit. Gesekan antar giginya melambat, sementara netranya menatap Minseok setengah menerawang. "Apapun."

"Kurasa ya, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Diluar perihal ingatan. Seperti kotak pandora yang terombang-ambing. Seolah aku hanya roh yang bersemayam sejenak, tapi dapat merasakan apa itu perasaan."

Minseok mengibas debu di sekitar lutut dari _jeans_nya, menyilangkan jari-jari, sebelum merebahkan tubuh di atas rumput. Matanya menyipit, menilik seluruh bentuk awan yang berubah-ubah sesuai keinginan angin. "Kau harus percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Pada jati dirimu, bukan apa yang dikatakan Jongin tentangmu."

Baekhyun menilik Minseok, alisnya menukik sedemikian rupa, "Apa Jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu? Atau ia melakukan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui?"

"Tidak," yang lebih tua tersenyum kecil, "Kau hanya perlu mempercayainya."

.

Musim panas telah berlalu dengan seluruh kepopularitasan dan curahan perasaan bangga. Baekhyun tak pernah membayangkan bahwa dirinya berperan sebagai penebar gelembung-gelembung sukacita di balik seluruh kisah yang melibatkan dirinya. Sebagian dirinya terasa mengambang sebagai arwah sementara lainnya tersangkut di dalam tubuh. Seperti ilusi namun tidak, atau sebuah kenyataan terbalik, sesuatu yang melibatkan tubuhnya terbelah di dua dimensi.

Kemarin ia hanya seorang pemuda malang yang meraung hebat di dalam bangsal rumah sakit. Seorang pemuda dengan ingatan terkikis yang ditimpa bertubi-tubi oleh realita tak berpihak. Fakta yang menuntunnya pada sebuah suasana baru yang mengharuskan ia hidup tanpa kasih dari nahkoda dalam keluarga kecilnya.

Seorang pemuda datang kepadanya dengan bekas-bekas sungai di belah pipi tirusnya. Menampilkan sebuah senyum setengah bergetar, begitupun suaranya ketika ia berucap, "Hai, _hyung_. Aku Jongin, adik tirimu."

_Apa? Siapa?_

Siapa yang bersandiwara? Apa yang terjadi? Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Jongdae maupun Minseok selalu menolak jika ia mengungkitnya. Baekhyun tidak menemukan apapun dari Jongin. Tak ada jawaban. Hanya lengosan wajah, dengan manik sayu dan cerminan masa lalu yang terbayang di irisnya.

_Mungkin Jongin tidak ingin mengingat masa lalu lagi._

Tapi ia perlu tahu. Sedikit saja, bolehkah?

_Itu artinya memaksa._

Baekhyun memilih mengalah. Ia tidak pernah mengungkit apapun lagi. Tidak ingin memaksa Jongin mengingat apapun lagi. Pusarannya berinti di Jongin, kuncinya adalah pemuda yang berulang kali ia lihat menggandeng wanita yang berbeda diluar sana. Baekhyun berasumsi bahwa Jongin hanya mencari pelampiasan. Orang tua mereka telah berpulang, dan tak ada yang dapat dijadikan sebagai sandaran dari seorang yang telah kehilangan jati diri seperti Baekhyun.

_Yeah_, ia mengerti. Lebih tepatnya ditekan untuk mengerti. Tidak ada harapan untuknya supaya Jongin dapat bersandar padanya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa masa-masa yang telah ia lupakan. Bahkan ia tidak ingat seperti apa wajah ibu tirinya ketika mereka bertemu pertama kali. Apakah ia cantik seperti pada foto yang ditunjukkan Jongin? Apakah dia anggun seperti di foto pernikahan orang tua mereka? Apakah ia berlaku baik padanya dulu? Lalu bagaimana Ayahnya? Apakah ayahnya benar-benar bahagia seperti foto mereka ketika berlibur di Jeju? Apa ia seorang pembangkang? Apa yang telah ia lakukan dahulu?

Sebuah bola menggelinding ke arah kaki pemuda mungil dan berhenti ketika sneakers biru-putih menangkapnya. Baekhyun mendongak, dengan tatapan setengah kosong dan kelopak yang membengkak. Matanya mungkin masih berair, tapi ia tidak peduli.

"Kau menangis."

Bibir tipis pemuda mungil terbuka dramatis kala pandangannya berhasil ia fokuskan. Sudut-sudut netranya telah digelayuti aliran transparan, membelah pipi halus dengan jejak-jejak kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu mengapa ia menangis, dan mengapa ia mendapati pemuda jangkung bersurai _red rose_ di hadapannya dengan tampang acuh tak acuh.

Leher Baekhyun menggeleng. "Kau menangis," Pipinya tersentuh oleh kulit sedikit kasar, bergerak horizontal mengikuti jejak basah yang ia ciptakan. "Mengapa?"

Pandangannya blur. Tertutupi oleh genangan yang kian menumpuk, tidak dapat dihentikan. Baekhyun menggapai jemari di pipi, merasakan kulitnya bergesekan, menciptakan sengatan kecil di balik dadanya–namun ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia merasa menyesal. Ia menggesekan kulit kembali, namun tak ada sengatan, hanya ada rasa hambar seperti air.

"Siapa kau?" serak, tenggorokkannya serasa diikat benang piano. Baekhyun merasa kehilangan ketika gesekan terakhir kulit sebelum terlepas. "Kutanya, siapa kau?"

Suara dentuman menginterupsi, diikuti derap langkah. Baekhyun merasa kakinya direkat oleh semen yang telah mengering. Tangannya mengusap kasar lelehan yang menghambat dengan lengan bajunya. Ia berusaha menggapai, namun hanya kehampaan yang ia genggam. Tak ada apapun yang mempir ke dalam telapaknya.

Sekali lagi, tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya semilir angin yang membisikkan kalimat keputusasaan. Ia merasakan dirinya kembali ke dalam jurang terdalam. Entah karena pemuda itu atau sesuatu di kepalanya yang berputar-putar. Baekhyun tidak tahu.

.

Putih.

Kakinya seolah menapak pada lantai transparan. Tak ada angin atau udara yang terasa bergerak. Terlalu sunyi, namun tak memberi efek menakutkan. Kosong, namun tak terasa hampa.

Baekhyun menggerakkan kaki, baru tersadar bahwa kakinya tak terbalut apapun. Tubuhnya hanya dibalut kaus biru kesayangannya, serta _jeans_ yang sering ia gunakan. Setelan yang seharusnya telah lenyap. Pakaian yang harusnya telah tergunting, konyak, ataupun ternoda darah.

Perlahan, warna putih memudar seperti hilangnya kabut. Kakinya merasakan gesekan halus di bawah pijakan, lalu menampakan warna hijau yang kemudian berubah menjadi hamparan rumput. Di depannya terbentang sungai, sementara di belakang berdiri sesosok pria dengan senyum lebar. Tubuhnya dilapisi jubah biru langit, dengan berkas-berkas sinar emas.

"Byun Baekhyun, benar?"

Baekhyun merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, maka ia mengangguk canggung.

Sang pria tersenyum, "Kau mengingatku? Yang berbincang denganmu sebelum kau sadar dari koma." Baekhyun mengangguk sekali lagi, suaranya seakan dihempas ke dasar paling dalam jurang neraka. "Aku mengucapkan selamat padamu karena kau telah membantu pekerjaanku."

Alis terangkat tidak mengerti, ia tak berusaha untuk menemukan suaranya kembali.

"Kau bekerja dengan sangat baik. Upahmu akan tiba sesaat lagi, dan kumohon bersabarlah. Kau telah bertanya dahulu mengapa aku memilihmu, karena semua telah tertulis. Kau orang terpercaya untuk mengemban tugas pembawa kebahagiaan orang lain. Kau melakukannya sangat baik, terlampau baik.

"Jadi, telah diputuskan bahwa kau akan menerima upahmu lebih cepat. Kuharap kau menikmatinya, anakku. Sudah saatnya, kembalilah secepat kau bisa. Semua menunggumu."

Menyilaukan. Tak terlihat, terlampau menyilaukan, kemudian berubah putih..abu-abu..hitam.

Kosong.

.

"Kau percaya?" Baekhyun mengangguk dengan jejak kepastian. Netranya berbinar meyakinkan, berusaha membuat sang lawan bicara turut percaya.

Jongin menghelas nafas dengan senyum tipis. Tangan berbalut sweater abu-abu tersebut melingkari pundak lebih sempit milik Baekhyun, menuntun pemuda mungil menjauhi segerombolan mahasiswa yang melempar pandangan menyelidik ke arah tangga menuju lantai atas. "Kau tahu _hyung_, itu hanya–_yeah_–mimpi."

"Kurasa itu bukan bunga tidur biasa," Baekhyun menetap pada pemikirannya sendiri, seperti biasa, "Aku merasakannya dengan jelas, Jongin. Orang itu mengatakan padaku bahwa aku adalah orang terpercaya, dan meminta padaku untuk membawa kebahagian pada orang lain. Apa yang harus kuragukan? Aku selalu membaca filosofi orang terkenal, dan beberapa dari mereka disadarkan lewat sesuatu-yang-kau-sebut-mimpi ini!"

"Aku tidak pernah mempercayai hal-hal konyol diluar nalar seperti itu. Bisa saja kau hanya mendapat bunga tidur karena 'pekerjaan' sebagai penunjuk jodoh–_okay_, intinya, aku sarankan untuk sedikit melawan arus. Kau tidak bisa bertingkah seperti angin yang terombang-ambing tanpa pendirian."

Baekhyun mendengus setengah gusar, langkahnya berhenti di tengah tangga sementara netranya berkilat. Ia memperlajari sesuatu dari pribadi Jongin, satu sifat yang tidak berbeda jauh darinya; keras kepala, mengingat tampang sama arogan kala pemuda mungil berbalik menatapnya. Lelehan krim kokoa menatap Baekhyun sama keras, sama berpendirian.

"Aku yakin itu bukanlah bunga tidur atau halusinasiku saat melamun! Aku mengingatnya secara jelas, aku telah didatangi dua kali! Bukankah itu pertanda? Hei Jongin!"

Jongin jelas menolak argumen sang kakak, terbaca jelas dari lelehan krim kokoanya yang makin menyahut tegas.

"Kau terlalu sering menonton tayangan tak bermutu di tv, yang seperti itu mana ada disini? Kau kira ini serial kartun fantasi?" intonasi Jongin naik beberapa tingkat, memicu Baekhyun untuk menggeram pelan di bawah intimidasinya.

"Aku tidak menonton kartun fantasi, dan aku berkata serius Jongin! Kau kira aku bocah sepertimu? Yang berlagak dewasa, berusaha terlihat _cool_ padahal kau adalah pecundang?_ I know you, boy!_"

"Jangan menyebut diriku pecundang, _kid_. Kau tahu apa? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Tutup mulut besarmu itu _and, no, you don't know_. _Go away!_"

"_What the heck_? Kau kira aku tidak mengetahui kelakuanmu diluar sana? Kau kira aku tidak tahu kau meniduri gadis jalang di luar sana, _jerk_? Bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Berapa kali kau menidurinya dan kapan kau berhenti memainkan perasaan dan tubuhnya?"

Jongin merasa jantungnya dipaksa berhenti berdetak, namun rautnya berhasil ia kontrol dengan sangat baik; wajah tanpa jejak emosi apapun. Baekhyun mengusap kasar wajah sewarna kulit kepitingnya. Emosinya benar-benar terpancing, ia 'pun telah mendengar fakta bahwa dirinya bukanlah pengontrol emosi yang baik.

"Kau tidak harus seperti ini, Jongin."

"Apa yang kau ketahui tentang diriku? Aku hanya adik tirimu yang bahkan tidak kau ingat! Kau ingin tahu sesuatu? Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan ibuku dengan ayahmu!" pemuda mungil tidak pernah ingat kapan Jongin pernah membentaknya, tidak secuil 'pun. Yang ia tahu Jongin hanyalah mahasiswa dengan predikat _playboy_ namun manis dan lucu di beberapa waktu mereka hanya berdua.

Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu bahwa Jongin hanya berpura-pura saja. Hanya berakting..ya?

"Kau–apa?"

Jongin tersenyum remeh. "Aku tidak pernah menyetujui pernikahan orang tua kita. Aku hebat sekali dapat mengelabuimu, bukan begitu? Kau sama saja dengan _Appa_ atau _Eomma_, _hyung_. Aku bermain di pub-pub itu bukan tanpa alasan sepele. Sekarang kau mengetahuinya, jadi, selamat datang pada kenyataan, _baby_ Baek."

"Kau–!"

"_Fuck man_, apa yang terjadi?"

Keduanya menoleh ke puncak tangga, mendapati Jongdae dengan pakaian kusut serta wajah-wajah penasaran yang berkerumun di sekitar mereka. Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari pertengkaran bersifat pribadi ini tengah disaksikan secara _live_ oleh mahasiswa lain. Baekhyun 'pun dapat mengenali Jung Sooyeon diantara kerumunan tersebut dengan pena yang menari diatas kertas.

Baekhyun mengerling pada sang adik sebelum berbalik, menerobos kerumunan yang dengan sukarela memberinya jalan. Meninggalkan Jongdae yang memasang tatapan nanar.

.

.

.

©2014

Note: ide ini muncul dari buku _cover_ buku dongeng(ini serius) milik sepupuku. Maunya sih bikin happy ending, hehe. Tapi, apa ya? Kurang greget? Iyagitu. _So, as usual_,

RNR?

Thank you, bby~


End file.
